Licking Things to Claim Them as Your Own
by Honeyaxa
Summary: Pam is utterly confused as to why everyone is licking her. Fluffy Pam fun. Rating bumped because I remembered we're dealing with PAM and thus swearing is to be expected.


**Licking Things to Claim Them as Your Own**

**Pam is utterly confused as to why everyone is licking her. Fluffy Pam fun.**

**This was a break piece, meaning I wrote it as a break from writing another fic. I was trying no to burn out my forcing myself to work on one project at a time. It's fluffy and complete so enjoy.**

* * *

Fangtasia was packed. Well, it was Friday night, why wouldn't it be packed? Pam was leaned against the bar, silently supervising the patrons. She had her eyes on a pair of virgins who had come in together. The vamps that frequented the club were a rowdy bunch and she feared she would have to go rescue to helpless pair any moment.

She dared looked away for a second to scan around the room, making note of where everyone was. Eric was residing on his throne, as usually. He looked just bored enough for humans to approached him. Near the door was Jessica and her human. Pam admitted that they were cute at times, particularly now when the baby-vamp had gotten something on her nose and the human was licking it off.

Pam sighed, she wished Eric would do cute things like that with her. It wasn't that he ever neglected her, it was just that they were both so busy. If she could make time for them she totally would. She then chided herself for thinking the word 'totally'.

Continuing her quick scan of the room she noted that Merlotte's must be closed. The shapeshifter was dancing with a pair of girls. A dark smile traced Pam's lips. It would make her night to go and ruin his fun.

The dark skinned bartender whom was one of Sookie's friends was seated a few seats away at the bar. Lafayette was one seat closer to her. Pam threw her favourite human a smile before continuing looking about.

The last person she notice, if she could even call him a person, was that werewolf that had attached himself to Sookie. Fucking Sookie. She got all the attention. What was so great about Sookie? She was just a human.

Her eyes flitted back to the pair of humans she had been watching. She smirked; they were getting up to leave. Must have gotten too uncomfortable. Her eyes followed them to the door. Oh joy. As the pair was walking out, a certain Jason Stackhouse was entering.

Pam pushed off the bar and walked, at human pace, over to greet him. "I will personally kick you out if you start any shit tonight." She warned, looking him up and down.

Jason put his hands up as if that would stop her. "We're cool." Pam raised an eyebrow, absolutely not believing him. His track record spoke for itself. Her eyes trailed after him as he joined Lafayette and the girl at the bar.

She was about to turn around and head into the back when something entering caught her eye. She whipped her head around to see Bill Compton and Sookie entering. Of course. Her decent night had to be ruined by both Stackhouses being in her club. Well, Eric's club.

She was done. Continuing with her original plan she slipped away into the back room. Walking slowly over, she sat on the edge of Eric's desk. She had plenty of good memories here. Most didn't actually include Eric but quality definitely made up for quantity in her mind.

Remembering the things, and people, she had done on that desk made her feel like a sentimental human. She admitted, though briefly, that if she could she would probably blush at some of her less savory acts.

It wasn't like Pam to waste time getting lost in thought but she was jolted back by the door opening and Sookie entering. "Pam? Eric's been looking for you." She approached cautiously. "It's almost light out."

Pam must have smiled because Sookie stepped even closer. She was about to spit something venomous at the little human when Sookie leaned forward and…did she just run her tongue up Pam's cheek?

When Pam had recovered Sookie had already left. Her fingers moved up to feel the wet line that ran from the base of her jaw up to her cheek bone. Sookie Stackhouse had just licked her. She would have chased after her if Eric hadn't taken that moment to come in with a bemused expression on his face.

Pam raised an eyebrow. "Did you send Sookie in here?" She watched her maker as he strolled casually around the room. "Eric?" She prodded after several minutes of silence and avoided eye contact.

The Viking looked up as if he had forgotten where he was. "Hmm? Oh, yes." He continued to look everywhere but directly at his progeny. "You disappeared. Did you spend the whole night back here?" He looked in her general direction. "We should go to ground."

Pam was whisked away. She didn't protest, not that it would have done anything if she had. That was the thing about Eric, you never really said no to him. And besides, Pam was amused by his overdone show of masculinity as he carried her over one shoulder. She smiled, considering all the possible events that had compromised his manhood enough for such a demonstration.

Eric must have sensed how much she was enjoying the free ride down the stairs because he set her down rather unceremoniously. She made a little huff sound which earned her a smile and she stubbornly turned her back on her maker and went to ground.

All day Pam couldn't stop thinking about Sookie licking her cheek. What could have brought that on? And what did it mean? She came to the conclusion that she would just have to confront the annoying little breather at first dark.

(^w^)

Pam was greeted with a multitude of glares as she entered Merlotte's. Figures. Human never appreciated being graced with her presence. She ignored the patrons and walked up to the bar where the girl she had seen with Lafayette the night before was cleaning glasses.

"Where's Sookie?" Pam leaned forward enough to try and entice the young woman with her cleavage. The dark skinned woman just rolled her eyes and ignored her. How rude. Pam used her vampire speed to get to the other side of the bar and tower over the girl. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, where the fuck is Sookie?"

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and Pam was about ready to rip the shapeshifter in half. She turned around to see it wasn't the mutt at all but Lafayette with a concerned look on his face. "You aight, hooker?"

Pam made a sour face. "I'm fine." She spat. "Where in god's name is Sookie?"

Lafayette shrugged. "Haven't seen her." He then got a smirk on his face, or at least more than the usual one he wore, and caught Pam's chin. Gently, clearly afraid the blonde vamp would bite, he brought her face close and then…

Pam jumped back after feeling the dampness on her cheek. "Why the fuck is everyone licking me?" Her fangs popped out in her outrage.

Jessica slid up beside her and caught hold of her arm. "Pam, can I have a word with you?" She started trying to steer the blonde towards the ladies room but Pam stood her ground.

Wrenching her arm free of the baby-vamp, Pam put her foot down. "No! I want some fucking answers!" She glared around, hoping her shouting would flush Sookie out.

Jessica reasserted herself. "Honey, I will give you answers but you're making a scene." She roughly took hold of the older vamp's arm and pulled with all her strength. Nothing.

Pam raised an eyebrow and titled her head in general displeasure. "I will make a scene if I want." She sounded too happy and it sent visible shivers down everyone's spines. "I want answers. Because no one, be it human or vampire, can lick me and get away with it."

As if the world was just trying to piss her off she watched as a hand reached around to cup her cheek and she was pulled sideways to have yet another tongue pressed against her skin. The laughter that rang out in her ear made her hands instinctively ball up into fists. "Never said anything about werewolves."

(^w^)

That could have been handled more gracefully. After running to the bathroom to get the werewolf germs off her face Pam had proceeded to threaten everyone and anyone who would look her way. She still had yet to find the answer as to why everyone seemed to be amusing themselves by licking her.

Was it some new fade? She noted Jessica's presence as she stood out in the moonlight. "You better have a good explanation." She wouldn't look at the redhead.

Jessica came down beside her and looked up at the stars. That was one good thing about living in the middle of fucking nowhere. Pam heard a sigh and watched out of the corner of her eye as the little vampire let her shoulders drop and her head fall back in peace.

The peaceful night must have given her confidence because she turned to face Pam full on. "I will only explain if you promise you aren't going to hurt slash kill anyone."

Pam bit her tongue. "I promise." She wasn't happy about it but if it would end this infuriating situation then she would give her word. "Now spill it, Cheeto."

Jessica looked positively giddy. And the thought of that word made Pam sick. The baby-vamp was bouncing. "It's something one of my internet friends told me about. It's a super common thing." She was having trouble holding in her excitement and making sense. "Ok, well, it's like you know how vampires have the whole this human is mine thing and it's respected but some vamps share humans? Well, it's like the human equivalent."

Pam looked at her like she had just spontaneously combusted, with enough boredom to display that the show was now boring her. "What?" This was almost as stupid as the disappearing body incident.

Jessica shied away, putting her arms up around her head as if they could protect her. "It's like, licking things to claim them as your own."

(^w^)

Now that was how you handled a situation. Granted, Pam didn't actually remember anything. But she had come away from it with no blood on her clothes and it appeared like she and Jessica were still on good terms.

She was aware of herself when she arrived back at Fangtasia. It was pretty dead, no pun intended, for a Saturday night. She passed the crowds and flopped herself down, very ungracefully, at the end of the bar.

A kiss, an actual, legitimate kiss, was placed on her cheek. She turned her head to see Yvetta smiling at her. "You have bad night?"

Pam didn't have the energy to deal with the immigrant. "Not in the mood." She glared, watching the dancer withdraw and go about whatever it was they paid her for. She sighed and knocked on the bar with her knuckles. A bottle of Trublood was placed in front of her.

She took the rest of the night to drink the single bottle and go over the events and revelations that had taken place. It wasn't until Eric tapped her on the shoulder did she realized the club was empty. "Penny for your thoughts." He offered, leaning against the door that led to his office.

Pam scrunched up her face, trying to find words that didn't sound ridiculous. Nope, this was just too stupid to put words to. Instead, she got up and walked over to him. She wasn't sure what he was expecting of her but he definitely looked shocked when she leaned up and licked his cheek.

The stupidest, most heartfelt grin was plastered on her face. She turned on her heels and walked away. Even if he decided to punish her later she wouldn't care. Pride was overflowing from her. By all human standards; Eric Northman belonged to her.


End file.
